Comet-Hale-Boop
The Most Official Official Profile of CHB |-|Pre-Finno-Korean Hyper War= |-|Post-Finno-Korean Hyper War= Summary Comet-Hale-Boop is relatively unknown. No one really knows where this Southeast Asian kid got here but clearly this kid has knowledge about Warhammer 40k. A lot, and a little about Warhammer Fantasy. Comet-Hale-Boop refuses to mingle with the other fandoms and even attempt to share the knowledge of the fandoms he has visited back then. Why even try to make a summary. anyhow Comet-Hale-Boop can definitely write something stupid once every second here. Powers & Stats Tier: 0 '''at most | '''Ocean Tier Name: Comet-Hale-Boop, Comet, Comet Gorgutz, Comet Almighty, Longinus, Longinus Delta, Longinus Decius, Pladius Secunda, Gellar Field, Grocery Store, Shit a Brick | Indomitable, ok, Indomitus, Haetherius, Hethus, Hithus, Lettuce, Kai, Kai-Comet, Arfan, Arfan Nyangoo, ARFAN NYANGOO ASSASSIN FROM ICELAND, Local Rogal, Rogal, xb, XB, exbattalyon, [Chronically Cancer | XB |, [Chronically Cancer| Ex-Battalyon, Ex-Battalyon, Ræggeth ✓, Naive piece of shit, kalamitat, kalamitous, Someone Irrelevant Origin: Outside of this Wikia perhaps, Primarily located in Discord as of November 2017, Southeast Asia Gender: Male Age: 16 Classifications: Asian, Student, Certified Warhammer40K ExpertTM , rather new user here Powers & Abilities: Vocifery, Wau Inducement, Ok Inducement, Ignorance, Creation, Destruction, Composite Warhammer 40k Abilities, Composite Abilities of all the characters i have. | Same as before but a little bit stronger, Scream Inducement Attack Potency: At Least High Beyond Omnispheric (Babbles around arguments and fights outside of the Comet Omnisphere regularly. ) | At least Massively Beyond Omnispheric '(now fights teachers and other academic officers on a daily basis ) 'Speed: Extremely MFTL+ (might be overstretching a bit here and since there is no proof to prove this proof(Managed to 1cc Touhou 8, 10, and 12 in Hard Mode. Managed to 1cc Touhou 11 in Normal Mode (Hey SA is pretty hard, dont judge.))) | Nigh-Omnipresent '''(no proof for this though) '''Lifting Strength: Atleast 10 Gallons of Water, possibly far higher if enough motivation. | 5 Bags of rice from car to house in 30 seconds/ Striking Strength: Unknown | Incalculable (I actually dont know how to calculate boxing machine points, assuming its pound per sq inch or centimeter but i scored 450 points one time) Durability: Seems to be Nonexistent after all CHB is just a normal user in JBW, Irrelevant in Discord. | Irrelevant '''in Discord '''Stamina: Fluctuates from Limitless to Subhuman, Can do the Impossible like doing homework before due date. Range: Low Multiversal+ possibly High Multiversal (Usually lurks around 4ch if needed.) | Immeasurable '''(lurks 8ch, 4ch and other ch on a daily basis) '''Standard Equipment: A World-Eaters Hoodie, A Long Bamboo stick that i stole from the higher grades after they dismantled their decorations in Sci-Ma-Tech week. Pellet Pistol. Kasen Fumo-fumo Intelligence: Extremely High (Has Knowledge of an immense amount of memes and even the most obscure memes and other local national memes, has limited knowledge in touhou lore unfortunately, has immense knowledge in Warhammer 40k Lore aswell.) Weaknesses: No Money, Overwanked Characters, Cringe, Cuteness Notable Abilities Summoning '''(寄せ) - Due to being in possession of a Kasen Fumofumo, Comet can summon Kasen by just literally saying her name 3 times '''Fake Wing-Chun - Literally a bluff technique, by waving your arms and copying those moves you watched from the Ip Man movies you can actually scare someone from fighting you Square Up '(☐↑) - Initiates a fight that he would soon regret. '''NNLF '- No No Limits Fallacy, Seriously where did this NLF thing started? '''Wau Inducement - Very very different from Fll's Woa yet it still has identical effects. Wau originated in a top secret touhou discord server, i actually forgot who started it but anyone can induce a Wau, if you are known that is. A Wau is usually an endless chain of other people saying Wau still someone breaks the chain and the person gets banned or harassed into infinity. sometimes whoever said Wau can stop the chain and no repercussions will be made. Ok Inducement - Same thing as Wau but affects multiple discord servers at once. Hmm... '''- Hmm... '''Key: '''Pre-FKHW | Post-FKHW Other '''Notable Victories: Absolutely none, unless you count those banned users in Discord but i digress. Notable Losses: Any Debate in actuality. Inconclusive: uh Category:Extremely MFTL+ Category:Male Category:Man Category:Mann Category:Assholes Category:Probably Gay Category:100% Sexually Frustrated Category:Literally the Most Irrelevant person on this website, why am i even making this profile